Kindered Sunrise
by senshixdoukeshi
Summary: Trowa an artist from a time almost forgotten is hunted with his best friend, Duo. Together they must find a way to overcome their own self hatred, their existance depends on it... Mutiple pairings, 5x13 (hinted) eventual 1x2, 3x4, 5xS (I think)


Kindred Sunrise

Prologue 

            The heavy weight of night had settled its burden over the active city of Los Angeles.  A tall lanky figure stood in an alleyway watching the bustle of humans as they walked, ran, and strutted down the brightly lit sidewalks.  Long lines of cars raced past, a blur of color streaked with the silvers, golds, and whites of the many lights the humans' used in a pitiful attempt to banish the dark.

            Full, sensual lips parted, baring the cruel fangs and a quiet mocking laugh at the world for its foolishness.  A thin almost grim smile lighted the soft mouth, the color of the lips an odd caramel-pink blend of perfection.  Bright green eyes narrowed as a tall stately businessman stopped at the gapping hungry mouth of the alley.

            His ginger hair was cut stylishly short and combed sleekly back with a few stray hairs falling rakishly over his right eye.  The finely tailored gray suit ran in smooth lines over the man's powerfully built physique, hinting at the hidden musculature.  Commanding eyes the color of lapis lazuli bore out of the pale, finely sculpted face.  He held himself with the presence and regal bearing of an ancient European aristocrat, which indeed, he was.  The shadows cast from the man's body seemed to reach out for the alley's occupant, a spindly gangly thing, unworthy of its owner.  Shifting back into the shadows caressing embrace, the tall youth regarded his unexpected visitor with seductive ease and mocking distaste. 

            The older vampire scrutinized the boy in the alley.  The tall figure's auburn hair fell in a strange geometric cut over his left eye making his right eye seem even more alluring.  The night's obsidian fingers moved over the slender body like a lover's caress, and each step back the boy took seemed like a coy beckon.  Long, leanly muscled legs stood encased in dark velvet pants; a green sheen occasionally ran up the trim appendages betraying their color.  A form fitting black shirt clung to his upper body, displaying the well-defined muscles of his chest and abdomen.  The black trench coat that hung from the broad shoulders was for look more than function.  The full mouth twisted into a cruel parody of a smile as they observed each other.  He was beautiful, a work of animated art, but hardly living.

            "Trowa Barton?" the casual tones of the elder vampire were smooth and low, an auditory aphrodisiac.

            The barely perceptible dip of the boy's head prompted the man to step closer to the youth…. No, hardly young.  This one had seen centuries, perhaps more than himself.

            "Am I safe to assume you are Treize Kushranada?" the false warmth of Trowa's question could do nothing to hide the cold tone the boy used, sending interesting shivers down Treize's back.

            "You know me?" Polite curiosity coated the soft words that left Trieze's mouth.

            "I make it a point to know those worth knowing." The fellow kindred replied cryptically with a slight toss of his head.  The other eye was exposed briefly before the long bangs fell over it concealing the emerald eye in a gentle cascade of russet once more.  

            "Now, if I may be so bold, why have you spent your time seeking me?"

            Treize smiled, the Camarilla would never subdue or bend this one to their will.

            "I hear you've been causing problems, breaking traditions…"

            Green eyes watched impassively as the ginger-haired man took careful steps toward him.  Those eyes narrowed as he stared into the almost hypnotic azure gaze of his brethren.  Relaxing, he let himself be pulled into the soothing stare.

            Treize smirked as he saw the lithe body in front of him relax and become placid and compliant.  Perhaps he was not as old as he seemed.  No elder would fall for such a simple trick.  Watching the Toreador fall under his domination Treize could do nothing but admit that the other kindred was enticing.  The boy's head tilted to the right obscuring his eyes behind fine haze strands.  The jade orbs seemed to glow as a small smile tugged at the lush mouth in a licentious manner that befitted the known anarch.

            "I was not aware you were a justicar."

            Unable to deny the beautiful immortal anything, Treize shook his head.

            "I'm not"

            "Oh?" Trowa sauntered up to the entranced vampire, "Then why the sudden interest in my affairs?"

            "The Inner circle is worried about the maintenance of the masquerade."  The blue-eyed man was held captive by the cool unwavering green gaze.

            "But what would the Camarilla want with me?" Trowa leaned forward, letting his breath trail over the other's neck.  Pulling back he locked eyes with the ancient Kushranada once again.  Running a soft cool hand down Treize's cheek, Trowa's smile widened.

            "You are hungry."  The cold fact nearly brought the Cainite back to reason even as that reason and will was being stripped away by one beautiful corpse.  The press of cool flesh to his lips only served to make the Venture fall further into the Toreador's enchantment.  Parting his lips, Treize pushed against the tanned inner wrist offered to him.  The sharp fangs of his canines pierced the flesh easily and the boy's blood spilled into his waiting mouth.  An even thicker haze settled over the feeding nightwalker's mind as his enchanter's powerful vitae flowed over his lips, teeth, tongue, and down his throat.

            Trowa's eyelids slid down until he stared at his leech through lidded eyes.  His breathing deepened as the pleasurable tremors of being fed from traveled over his body.  Though he preferred not to involve himself in matters of the Camarilla or the Sabbat, this concerned him.  When he heard that Treize Kushranada was following him he knew it wasn't from a prince or personal business.  It had to be from higher up.  Letting his head fall back slightly, Trowa contemplated what the Inner Circle might want with him.  Well, he had no interest in the Jyhad and while his alliances and resources were hardly something to scoff at, he didn't hold nearly the amount of influence an ancient such as Treize or even his young childer, Zechs Marquis.  Well, he'd find out soon enough.  With a gentle but firm pull, Trowa disengaged himself from Treize's grasp.  Leaning up, Trowa licked a bead of vitae from the corner of Treize's mouth.

            "Keep an eye out for me." Trowa murmured softly.  Stepping back he winked his visible eye at the still entranced vampire before disappearing into the shadows faster than Treize could blink.


End file.
